


The Reunion

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dragon AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragons, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Family, Family Feels, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Nightfury looks for her father.





	The Reunion

“I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can,” Genesis smiled, urging his lover towards the Fairy Woods.

Nightfury shook, her mind racing. What would happen if she returned to her home? Would her father even be there? Would he have moved on after she and her mother were taken? Would he be dead? A shell of what he was? As much as her heart wept for the family she lost, how she dreamed of going back to an idyllic life, the scars ran too deep. She wasn’t the same half-elf, half-fairy she had been when she was a little girl.

The tiny horns peeked out from her black hair, her pale skin with her hands and feet blackened to her elbows and knees. Talons growing from her fingers and toes. And her eyes... the eyes her mother had given her were now worlds different. Grey sclera and molten gold iris replaced the white and green. Would her father remember her? Would he even recognize her? Would he still love her?

“Of course he will.” A hand turned her gaze down, her body relaxing as Genesis smiled. It must have seemed a sight for a human to be dwarfed by a fairy, but if any knew the real power he had over her. “It’s better to know rather than wallowing. It’s not healthy.”

“But ignorance is bliss,” Nightfury sighed, pressing his hand closer to her cheek. “I could shatter his whole world, make things worse… like I always do.”

“Now, you stop that.” A tiny tug to her pointed ear had her flinch. “You’ve come so far since we met. You’re not some monster Nitroglide perverted and abused. You are a wonderful, meaningful woman, who deserves answers and closure. I want you to be happy, without this weight holding you back.”

With a little urging, Nightfury knelt down for Genesis to place a kiss on her blackened lips. Ashamed of the flame tainted flesh, she cooed and rumbled from the loving gesture, happy to respond and return with her own love. Arms looping around him, she easily hoisted Genesis off the ground and spun. He weighed almost nothing to her, spinning with glee until they pulled apart. His soft blue eyes always cast a spell over her, calming and banishing the dark thoughts from her mind.

“Won’t you come with me?” Nightfury asked. “I could carry you, so you won’t get lost.”

“As much as I would love to see the Kingdom of Fairies, this is your journey,” he cooed, before falling silent.

There was something he wasn’t telling her. “And?”

“It’s a surprise, as well as I have to reach the next village to check on a patient,” he admitted.

She smiled all the same. He always needed to make ‘surprises’ for her. No doubt something to eat or something he commissioned for her. She knew not to pry, seeing as he would want this surprise to be a reward or an aid for whatever the outcome would be.

Resigning, she placed Genesis down and in a longing kiss, pulled away and entered the woods. She spared a glance back at him, seeing him wave goodbye the further she pressed into the forest. A part of her wanted to run back to him, terrified of what might happen. She wanted to believe in his optimism, but after everything she had been through? It was hard to think so positively.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the woods. A sense of familiarity came over her the deeper she walked. Despite everything that had happened to her, despite how much she had changed, the forest still recognized her as a child of fae. She made her way through the trees, paths opening up to her and allowing her entrance.

It only took a few minutes before she stepped into a meadow, surrounded by the thick trees that protected the fairy realm. A calm feeling came over her, a warmth humming in her chest. Even after all these years, the realm hadn’t changed. Everything was still so beautiful, gorgeous flowers decorating the trees with vibrant grass and moss everywhere. She could see nightshades radiating in the darker parts of the forest, butterflies glowing about. She could see deer in the distance, and hear a river flowing by.

Nothing had changed. This place, her home… It was all still here. Still beautiful and vibrant and peaceful. The only thing that was different was her.

She glanced down at herself, her anxiety wrestling with the calm that had come over her. Even if she was still a child of fae, she didn’t look like it. And fairies were generally afraid of others outside their race. Not that Nightfury didn’t understand why; her father had told her how a long time ago, fairies were openly and commonly hunted for their wings and natural magical essence.

Though laws were put in place to abolish such practices, that didn’t mean monsters still didn’t exist. She would know; she had been tortured by one for years.

And she no longer looked like a fairy. Or an elf, like her mother had. She was… turned into a monster, made into a weapon to be exploited and abuse, to hurt others. Even though she didn’t want this, she couldn’t change her new appearance. She couldn’t change the fact that fairies would no doubt look at her and fear her.

Would her father be the same too? Would he also fear her new appearance and think her to be the monster Nitroglide turned her into? No matter what, she couldn’t think positively about this. She didn’t want to get her hopes up and have reality come crashing down on her. It would have been too hard to bear.

Losing strength in her legs, she simply collapsed onto the soft grass. Tears pricking her vision. Cursing, she tried to will them away to no avail. Raising her hand, she scoffed at the inky black wetness now on her hands. Yet another thing she cursed Nitroglide for; his dark magic altered her body to the point her tears ran black. Defeated, falling back into an ever growing black pit, she tried to numb herself.

Despite herself, her surroundings seemed to heed her pain. The grass brushed against her to comfort her, the wind cooed and whispered through the trees, the scent of blooming flowers rolling over her. Taking a deep breath, she took in all that the enchanted wood tried to accomplish; all it did was calm her body while her mind remained falling in darkness. But she could stay a little longer, taking in all she had missed and reconnect to her old home.

She was so wrapped up in her own mind that she failed to notice movement at the edge of the meadow. At the edge was a young fairy, Thornstriker, dressed in a light green dress with a basket in hand. She fluttered around from tree to tree, examining the fruit from the higher branches to see what was ripe for picking.

The fairy hummed to herself as she plucked a few apples and placed them in her basket. It was getting quite full, but she had to make sure she had all the ingredients Wheeljack needed for the Firefly Festival tomorrow. After all, her sister-in-law couldn’t make her fruit pies without all the right fruits.

Admittedly though, the basket was getting heavy for her. She never had the strongest arms, but she promised Wheeljack she would get the rest of the ingredients she needed. Thankfully, after the apples, all she needed now were blueberries and blackberries. From the tree she was hovering by, she could see them by edge of the meadow… though she paused when she saw other figure lying in the grass.

She tilted her head, a bit confused. Unless it was to gather food like her, all the other fairies were at their villages preparing for the festival. No one really had time to sit back and relax, not when everyone was trying to get things ready. Maybe it was a teenager running away for a bit peace and quiet? She wouldn’t have been too surprised…

Curious, she flew back down to the ground and retracted her wings. She made her way over to the other, craning her head to see them better. They looked to be lost in thought, so the last thing she wanted to do was scare them by coming right up to them.

“Excuse me?” she called out. “Are you all right?”

Hearing the sudden voice, Nightfury sat straight up. Her long black locks whipped around her, falling from it’s bun to pool around her. She could see herself, but she could only guess how blackened her eyes and cheeks were from her tears. Spotting the owner of the voice, she wasn’t surprised to see the fairy recoil in fright. Embarrassed and depressed, Nightfury tried to find something on her to clean her face. Her sleeve would have surficed had it not been a new gift from Genesis; she didn’t want to ruin the fine purple tunic.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, rifling through her pack for a spare cloth only to find none. Damn it, why didn’t she think to bring one when she figured she would get emotional?

Thornstriker couldn’t help but to clutch her basket tightly, frightened. What was this woman? She had never seen a creature like her before. She looked like a dragon, but a demon too. Though she had ears like an elf… and though she had a startling appearance, Thornstriker could sense she was a child of fae as well.

But what child of fae, or any creature, cried black tears? She didn’t even know of demons that did that… But, despite the terrifying appearance, she could tell the woman was upset and looking for something to wipe her eyes with. She could sense the sadness and pain radiating off of her, no malice found.

Biting her bottom lip, she reached into her basket and pulled out a small handkerchief. She stepped a little closer to the woman, holding back a flinch when the other stood up and looked at her, surprised as she silently offered up her the cloth.

“... Thank you.”

Making sure not to move too quickly, Nightfury took the handkerchief from her to wipe her face. The white cloth soon turned black after a few wipes; she just hoped it wouldn’t stain the handkerchief.

Thornstriker looked over the other, still holding her basket tight. If she had a pack, that meant she was traveling here on purpose. And considering she was a child of fae, that must have meant she was from here or one of her parents had been a fairy. Still, someone with appearance, she would have heard of her before.

Though her appearance was frightening, this creature didn’t seem hostile. It made her relax a little, though she made sure she wasn’t too close. Just in case the other decided to do something.

“Are… Are you all right, Miss?” she asked softly. “Are... Are you lost?”

Looking up from the handkerchief, Nightfury could tell the fairy was wary of her. It only brought more weight to her already worried thoughts. If she reacted like this, she could only imagine of how her father might reacted.

Sighing, Nightfury shook her head. She turned back to the fairy, who stepped back a bit in fear, but all she did was hand back the handkerchief. “It shouldn’t stain… and thank you.” She waited until the fairy took the cloth before speaking again. “I’m sorry for the bother.”

“N-No, y-you weren’t...” Thornstriker replied, shaking her head as she placed the handkerchief back into her small bag.

But even though she did not know this creature and even though she wasn’t sure if she was dangerous, it was clear to her that she was upset. Black tears or others were still tears. Maybe it was because she was could sense the other had fairy blood in her, but Thornstriker felt compelled to make sure she was all right. After all, fairies always looked after and protected their kin, no matter how grotesque their appearance might have been.

“A-Are you sure you’re okay?” she pressed gently, not wanting to overstep too much or offend this other. “You… look so sad.”

Nightfury wasn’t sure how to respond. She had only met this fairy, she didn’t want to share her horrific story to her. Nor did she want to spread her depression to others. But her mouth opened before she could stop herself and said, “I just… I haven’t seen my father after… what seems like a whole life ago and I… worry.”

She swallowed, suddenly feeling insecure in her own skin. Her hands came up to grasp her shoulders tightly, hugging herself as she tried to ease her anxiety.

“Your father?” Thornstriker asked, coming a little closer.

Nightfury nodded.

“Is he… a fairy?”

“A wind fairy, yes.”

“... Are you heading for Cerulis?” she asked softly. There were multiple villages were the majority of fairies were of wind magic, but that was the closest one from here. Unless the woman was heading further north.

Cerulis. The name rang through Nightfury’s ears, memories flooding through her mind. Though her family had no lived there, as Solarflare wanted to live out in her native elven lands, it was where her father had been born and had taken her and her mother to visit many times when she had been young.

“Um...I think so,” Nightfury sighed, noticing her hair was loose and moving to retie it.

“W-What do you mean?” She couldn’t help but to sound confused. After all, why would a half-fairy come looking for her father if she wasn’t sure where he was?

“I...It’s been so long,” Nightfury mused, managing to wrestle her hair back into a bun, the rest blanketing her back. “I tried the old village where we used to live, but…” she looked into the sky, her thoughts floating with the butterflies fluttering among the trees. “It was abandoned. No one had been there in years. So, I figured he might be here, but...”

Thornstriker bit her bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, she gathered what courage she had in the moment and sat beside the strange woman.

“But...?” She hoped the urging would help, watching closely.

“What if he isn’t there either?” she said, her voice almost a pained whisper. “Or what if he has a new family? Or he’s died? Or… he wants nothing to do with me?”

Nightfury felt herself falling back into her pit; images and thought conjured by her mind about her father’s new idyllic family, having forgotten about his wife and child, or finding him a shell of nothing but sorrow and yearning. She conjured images of his shock and fearful face, cursing her and disowning her for being an abomination. Though, a smolder of anger also rolled through. Where had he gone? Why was her mother left to suffer and then die at the hands of that human filth?! Did he truly not care?

“I just… I wish someone came with me,” she said. “I can topple Elder trees with one arm, fly as high and far as dragons, breath fire and weave magic… yet I can’t do something as simple as find someone.” Pulling her knees up, burying her face into her knees, Nightfury shook to stave off more tears. “I just can’t find him…”

Thornstriker was at a loss. She had no idea what she could possibly say to help her. She seemed to have suffered greatly, though she wasn’t sure exactly what. She was looking for her father, and something horrible had happened to her to make her look like this… But Thornstriker didn’t see a monster or something evil.

In all, this woman was a lost child, simply wanting their only parent. Not that she didn’t understand. Her parents and her never had a good relationship, but she loved her older brother dearly. If she had been separated from him, she wouldn’t stop until she found him either. And she knew Airstream would have been looking for her too.

Perhaps her father was also looking for her. If she loved him this much, then he must have loved her greatly too. And if he loved her that much, maybe he was looking for her too. Maybe they were just missing each other.

“What is his name?” she asked politely.

Nightfury raised her head slightly, tears beading at the corners of her eyes. “Skyfire.”

“Oh!”

The sudden surprise in her voice caused Nightfury to look up. The fairy’s eyes were wide, a look of shock coming over her face. She couldn’t help but to get her hopes off, leaning closer to the other. “... Do you-?”

“He’s a alchemist in Cerulis,” she said. “He lives with his brother, Jetfire, who my family knows… Though Mr. Skyfire does travel an awful lot.”

“W-Why?” While she was relieved to hear he was still alive and did live in the fairy domain, she couldn’t help but to feel discouraged. He traveled a lot? Why? She did remember that he had aspirations of discovering new magics and plants, exploring lands untouched. Had he moved on with his life? Did he decide to go ahead with those aspirations when she and her mother disappeared?

“I’m not sure,” she replied honestly. “But… If that’s your father, maybe he leaves to look for you.” She didn’t want to get the other’s hopes up, but she did think it was true. “But with the Firefly Festival, I’m sure he would be back for it. He comes to them every year, so I don’t think he would miss it this year either.”

Nightfury wanted to believe this fairy. Even if she didn’t know her and even if she didn't’ know her circumstances, she wanted to believe that her father was still looking for her. That he wanted to find her and didn’t forget about her or her mother. But she didn’t want to get her hopes up either. She didn’t want to have false hope. It would only hurt her more if Skyfire rejected her because of her new appearance. She didn’t think she could bare it if he did.

When the other didn’t say anything, her gaze looking towards the ground, Thornstriker gently touched her arm. She flinched, but Thornstriker didn’t move her hand. Instead, she gave a small smile before taking her hand away to stand up.

“I can take you to him,” Thornstriker said, offering her hand. “I just have to drop this basket off, but… I can go with you. I-If you would like someone to be with you.”

In the back of her mind, she wanted to distrust this fairy. For so long, she couldn’t trust anyone, save for Genesis who saved her. But the fairy had given her a lead. She even offered to come with he. A complete stranger wanted to help her. She had given her a chance to find her father, and even an uncle. She couldn’t recall him fully, but the shades of a cocky smile and a hearty laugh came to mind.

It took most of her mind to not suddenly grasp the other in a hug. Instead, she took a deep breath as she accepted her hand and stood. It was almost comical watching her stare in shock as Nightfury stood at full height. She easily tower over the small fairy, but all Nightfury could think about was how she had no doubt reached her father’s height now.

After all this time, after all these changes, would he recognise her? And if he did… Would he hate her?

“It’s this way,” she smiled, leading Nightfury away from the meadow. “Oh! And my name is Thornstriker. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself before.”

“It’s… okay,” she assured her. “I’m Nightfury.”

Thornstriker smiled brightly, turning towards the direction of her village. It was a short trip, less than half a mile as they came to the edge of the village. Nightfury wasn’t surprised to see it was a typical earth village, a lot of the decorations having to do with flowers and fruit.

As they traversed deeper inside, she wasn’t surprised by the terrified expressions the fairies had when they saw her. Many immediately rushed into their homes or into hiding spots, only peeking out to stare at her with fear and uncertainty. Though the fairies were much more honest about their feelings compared to others species, she was used to it. She kept up a mask of indifference as she walked and followed Thornstriker, who didn’t seem to notice the fearful looks they were receiving.

Thornstriker easily guided her through the brightly decorated village to what looked like a bakery. The heavenly scent of fresh baked goods had her mouth watering. Fresh bread, cookies, cakes, and other delights… She remembered these smells, recalling the taste on her tongue from her childhood.

“Wheeljack!” Thornstriker called as she opened the door. “I’m back!”

Before she could pull away from Thornstriker and remain outside, another fairy came into view. She was definitely taller than Thornstriker, and had a full-figure with her blonde hair flowing down her back. She was wearing an apron, covered in flour, and with a huge smile on her face.

“Oh just in time Thornstriker!” she said, her eyes meeting Thornstriker’s. “I’ve just finished the pastries...Oh, what on Earth-?!”

A look of shock and terror came over her face when she saw the massive creature behind her. Her frightful cry left Nightfury embarrassed, but she kept her face neutral. But then, another ran into the room, a man this time, who looked frantic for a moment before turning to the door. When he saw look, the same look of horror came over his face before it twisted with anger.

She wasn’t even surprised when he pulled a dagger from his belt, though Thornstriker shrieked as Wheeljack moved back into the wall, frightened and unsure of what to do.

Thornstriker immediately moved her body in front of the other. “Airstream, no-!”

“Thornstriker, get away from that thing!” he shouted, reaching out to grab her to pull her behind him. “It isn’t safe-!”

“No, no! She’s not a bad person!” Thornstriker insisted, moving away from her brother’s hands. “S-She’s-! Her name is Nightfury and she’s a child of fae! Can’t you feel it?!”

“That thing is not child of fae!” he growled, glaring at the creature and even taking a step forward.

“Airstream!”

He could tell his sister was getting upset, but that didn’t matter. Yes, he could sense she had fairy blood flowing through her, but that meant nothing. She was nothing like anything she had ever seen before. Not a dragon, a fairy, or even a demon. Just a monster, like the stories from long ago that would hunt down fairies for sport or personal gain. Whoever this creature was, he didn’t want her anywhere near his sister.

But before he could take another step, Wheeljack was suddenly at his side, holding onto his arm. He was snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at her in shock. “Wheel-?!”

“Don’t.

It was all she said before turning back to look at Nightfury, who had yet to move from her spot. She just continued to stare at them, though she glanced over her shoulder other fairies were peeking out to see what was happening. Even though her husband had pulled out a dagger, the creature had yet to move or strike. If anything, she had stepped back, as if to signal she didn’t want to cause trouble.

And as Thornstriker pointed out, she could sense she was a child of fae. It wasn’t faint, but an strong enough aura to let her know she had fairy blood flowing through her. It was muddle by other auras, but it was still there… And if Thornstriker had brought her here, who knew better than to trust any random stranger, then perhaps she wasn’t as dangerous as they believed. Or so she hoped.

Taking a deep breath, still holding Airstream who had lowered his dagger, she turned to Thornstriker. “Thornstriker? Who… Who is that?”

“I-I met her down in the meadow,” she explained. “Nightfury… Her father is a fairy. H-He lives in Cerulis and I said I would take her to him. I-I just stopped by to drop off the basket-” she held it up for them to see “-and then I was going to head off again…”

“What-?! No! Absolutely not!.” He stepped closer, still glaring at Nightfury. She had kept her stance, but she had moved further back from them.

“Airstream!” Thornstriker cried, moving to keep her brother from getting closer. “She hasn’t been back here in years, and I promised.”

“I don’t care! She’s-! Look at her! She’s-!”

“A monster,” Nightfury spoke, turning attention to her. Her eyes hooded, showing a hint of hurt and sadness. “I know what I am. I know what that human did to me.” She brushed her eye, catching another tear before it could fall. “I don’t want to cause you anymore trouble, but I haven’t been home in so long…”

She paused, seeing Thornstriker approach and take her hand. She was a bit shocked, looking up at her, but she had already turned back to face her brother, eyes furrowed in frustration and hurt.

“She’s not a bad person, Airstream,” she said firmly, gripping Nightfury’s hand. “Now… I-I’m going. I’ll be back later, but I’m going to Cerulis. With Nightfury. Okay?”

“Thornstriker-!”

But the little fairy merely turned away, setting down her basket, and walked down. Nightfury just followed her lead, sparing a glance back at the two fairies in the bakery. Wheeljack was still holding onto Airstream, concern on her face, though less fear than before. As for the man, he looked livid, but he didn’t move from the door.

Others in the village were still staring and in hiding. It was quieter now in the village, and all eyes were on her and Thornstriker, who was still holding her hand.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Nightfury muttered, still a little confused by Thornstriker’s behaviour. “I don’t want to cause you any…”

“My brother is overprotective,” Thornstriker replied, slowing to walk beside Nightfury as they wandered deeper down a dirt path. “He worries when I leave for any reason, and he’s suspicious of anyone not a fairy. He means well, if he got to know you I know he would like you.”

Nightfury smiled, touched by her sincerity. She wasn’t sure if he would actually accept her, but the fact that she had said it was touching, giving a little hope.

As they drew closer, the path changed from dirt to sleek marble. They were coming to a hill, a gentle breeze constantly blowing through. And up on the hill was Cerulis, the tops of the sculptured homes becoming visible.

Nightfury stalled and slowed her pace. This was happening, they were entering her old village, she was going to see her father. After all this time, he would finally see what she had become...

Thornstriker noticed her pause and stopped, looking back at her. “Nightfury?”

“I...I can’t…” Nightfury could feel her nerves coming back. Staring at the village entrance, she would hear the windchimes in the distance. She could see the white flowers and ribbons, some yellow decorations peppered in too. Her father was here. And an uncle too.

The people in Thornstriker’s village were afraid. It would no doubt be the same for Cerulis. Maybe it would even be worse, her dark appearance a major contrast to the light colors in the village. And her father… It would only make sense for him to be afraid. To reject her. To hate her...

Thornstriker took her hand again, drawing her attention back to the little fairy. “Are you sure you don’t want to?” she asked. “If you really don’t think you can… we don’t have to. B-But I think you should.”

She could not imagine what was going on inside Nightfury’s mind, but she didn’t want to force herself to do this if she really couldn’t. Yet… if she ran away now, she would probably never get the courage to come back. Wheeljack would always tell her that she should try something once. And if it didn’t work out, at least she can say she did it. If she walked away, she probably would never want to try again.

Nightfury swallowed, looking between Thornstriker and the village. The windchimes picked up in pitch and seemed to welcome her. Taking a breath, she let Thornstriker guide her forward. The closer they got, the more she resigned to entering the village. She tried to keep her mask up again, but this was different to Thornstriker’s village. This was her home.

Passing the threshold, Nightfury paused and marvelled at the sights and sounds. Windchimes singing in the wind, flowers giving sweet scents and dotted the grounds and trees. Yellow ribbons and decorations strewn everywhere. It was just like how she always remembered this place, albeit it a little more decorated.

Then her eyes fell on the fairies fluttering around and organising for the festival. As soon as she came into view though, they all freezing at seeing the dark stranger. They looked between her and the earth fairy slowly walking through village entrance. In an instance, the fairies flew into hiding with gasps, just like the fairies in the last village had done.

Nightfury’s eyes turned downcast, embarrassed and saddened. Even a village she had been so many times… No one recognized her. They just saw a monster. Her father would no doubt be the same.

“His store is this way.”

Thornstriker’s voice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up to see her pointing. to the other end of the road. Nightfury could only bring herself to nod and numbly follow behind her. The wound was already made; she might as well delve through the pain and get it over with.

As they walked through the village, Thornstriker could see the other fairies run off and hide. She spared glances at them, frowning a little. They were all peeking out of their hiding places, whispering among themselves as they stared at Nightfury. She knew that her new friend had a frightening appearance, but she wasn’t dangerous. Couldn’t they sense she was like them, children of fae?

But she didn’t say anything on the matter. No doubt Nightfury had her own feelings on it and was choosing not to say anything. So she kept silent as she turned a corner, seeing the small apothecary just down the road. Much to her surprise and relief, she spotted someone she recognized.

A tall fair sat outside the building on a small porch. His weapon in hand, he was cleaning it off and humming to himself. Choppy blonde hair covered his face, that same bright smile crossing his strong jaw as he shined the metal.

“Mr. Jetfire!” she called, speeding ahead of Nightfury to catch him. Hopefully he didn’t run or turn aggressive like her brother had when he saw Nightfury.

The fairy warrior snapped out of his thought, looking up. His smile grew when he saw Thornstriker run over to him, setting down his weapon as he stood up.

“Well it if isn’t lil’ Thornstriker!” the burly fairy greeted, opening his arms wide to embrace her. “How ya doing, love?! Thought you’d be with your brother and sister-in-law.”

“I had something to do here.”

He paused a moment before hopeful look came over him. “Ooo! Did you being me some of Wheeljack’s treats?”

She shook her head. “No, not this time. I… Is Mr. Skyfire home? There’s… I have a friend who wants to see him.”

“He’s home, but who-?” He paused when he noticed the only splotch of black behind the young fairy. His smile fell and eyes balled wide. Even his arms fell from Thornstriker, his entire body just seizing up and staring at Nightfury.

“It...can’t be…”

Jetfire, normally mouthy and a jokester she had grown up around, was stalled silent. Thornstriker tried to read his expression, but she didn’t notice any fear or anger. She had no idea if he was going to run or attack, but he seemed too froze to do either.

And Nightfury... Thornstriker looked over her shoulder. The poor woman just stood there, her head casted down with her sheepishly glancing between Jetfire and the ground. She looked like a frightened child, even though her face didn’t show any emotion either.   
  
Thornstriker turned to try to talk again, but Jetfire simply turned before dashing into the store.

Nightfury sighed, tears threatening again. She was right. Not even her own uncle would recognize her. How was her father supposed to? She knew coming here had been a bad idea, a mistake… She had only set herself up to be hurt again. And maybe she deserved it. After all the evils Nitroglide forced her to commit… Maybe this was her punishment.

She turned away, more than ready to fly out of the forest. The only reason why she didn’t was because she could hear running after her.

“Nightfury, wait!” Thornstriker cried, her wings sprouting to catch the woman before she could run. “It might not be-!”

“Thank you for coming with me,” Nightfury offered a rare smile, small as it was. “You didn’t have to, but you did. Thank you… But I can’t-”

“...Nightfury?”

She froze at the new voice, words stuck in her throat. Her entire body stiffened, as if she had been shocked. Thornstriker looked back to see Jetfire had practically dragged Skyfire out of his the building. The older fairy had a similar expression to his brother, but his eyes overflowed with tears.

Nightfury forced herself to turn, her golden eyes falling on her father. He had changed; his height was the same but he had grown larger all the same. Where she remembered a narrow build, he now stood wide with a more built frame. His hair was a little longer and his eyes... His bright blue eyes were filled with tears.

Fear pooled into her chest. It was just as she thought. He was upset, she had changed too much. She wasn’t his little girl anymore. She was a monster, a freak. He was just as horrified as everyone else, he would reject her, hate her...

The wind picked up around her, suddenly trapped under his new build. Large arms wrapped around her tight, tears wetting her shoulder as he released a gut wrenching wail.

“My girl, my baby girl!” he sobbed, holding her impossibly close. “You’re alive! oh thank you Primus, thank you!”

Thornstriker could feel her chest tighten, her eyes starting to tear up at the emotional scene before them. But she turned surprised when she looked around, the hiding fairies from before coming out or at least peeking out to what was happening. Which didn’t surprise her - Skyfire’s cries were loud.

“No…” Nightfury’s voice sent surprise through the crowd listening in, her body shook as she pushed Skyfire back. To his surprise, her eyes rolled with black tears. “No you… you shouldn’t be…” she shook her head, trying to stave off her tears. “You… should be angry. Be afraid. You… you…” looking up, she cried out and slammed her body into his. Back in the day, it might have toppled him over, but his new build caught her and only staggered him back. Her fists slammed against his chest, frightening Thornstriker, thinking she might actually hurt him.

A hand grasped her shoulder, turning her attention to Jetfire. Having made his way to her, seeing his gaze gave Nightfury pause.

“Why…?” Nightfury sobbed, calling attention back. “For twenty years… we… Mum… we waited… we prayed… he-he hurt us… I’m a monster now.”

“No,” Skyfire managed to catch her arms, holding her firm. “You’re my little girl.”

“I’m a freak!” Her hair whipped about, “I’m not a fairy or elf, I’m not a dragon or a demon. I lose control and destroy… only destroy…” she sobbed, trying to steel herself. “I’ve killed… so many… I don’t deserve…”

His arms enveloped her, cradling her close. She was stunned, even after hearing she had taken a life, multiple lives - things that no fairy would do - and yet he still held her close.

“Forgive me.”

She stalled, looking to his tear stained cheeks.

“I tried, I searched for you both and never stopped. I tried every trick, lead and contact I knew to find you. Exhausted everything and it still wasn’t enough. I couldn’t protect you or my Solarflare…” He pulled back, cupping her cheek and brushing aside an inky tear. “Nothing could ever change you to me; I’d know my little girl anywhere. And no matter what, I’ll always love you.”

Everything overwhelmed Nightfury. Her father was smiling, despite her appearance. His eyes sparkled, despite her bleakness. And he held her close, despite knowing what she had done. The dam broke and tears fell; the wails she had held from childhood screamed out as she latched onto him. She didn’t care; the large demonic appearance she had melted away and only the scared halfling child remained.

Thornstriker held her hands to her chest, letting out a small sigh of relief as a gentle smile came to her face. Nightfury had finally been reunited with her father. She had no idea how long they might have been separated, but she was just happy to see that they had met again.

She glanced around again. The wind fairies had mostly come out of hiding, though they still stood back and whispered among each other. But she could see that there wasn’t fear, just curiosity. They must have realized that Nightfury was a child of fae, just like they all were. And they could tell this was a reunion… and an emotional one at that, something to celebrate.

And one she didn’t wish to intrude on. She was just happy that she could have helped in some way, though she never would have guessed it would come to such a heartwarming moment. She turned to head home, not wanting to invade on the happy moment for much longer.

“Wait.”

A hand rested on her shoulder, causing the young fairy to pause and look up to see Jetfire, tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

“Thanks Thornstriker.” The hand on her shoulder tightened, turning her attention to Jetfire. The larger fairy feverishly rubbed his face on his sleeve, wiping away the remnants of his tears. “The dolt has been wallowing for two decades…. that precious girl is his world.”

They both turned to watch as a few brave fairies - some of their close friends - approached the weeping pair. Smiles were pulled from their faces, also greeting and welcoming Nightfury in soft whispers.

“I-I didn’t do much,” Thornstriker said softly. “I merely showed her the way…”

Even if that were true, Jetfire still pulled her into a hug. “He was at the end of his rope,” Jetfire said in a hush tone, before pulling back with a larger smile. “Don’t be modest, you did a really good thing here. I doubt either will forget that.”

Jetfire turned, Thornstriker following and, much to her own surprise, many of the fairies were cooing over a now embarrassed Nightfury. Some noted her change, and there were even a few suggesting ways of fixing the damage.

Skyfire paused, looking to his brother and Thornstriker. Excusing a moment, he hurried to the surprised fairy, unabashed by his still flowing tears.

“And if you’ll excuse me,” Jetfire said, slipping away. “I’ve got a niece to spoil~”

Thornstriker didn’t reply as the warrior left to join his niece, his brother taking his place. There were still tears in the corners, but he was smiling brightly. Thorstriker couldn’t help but to smile in turn. She had never seen him look like this before. Yes, she had seen him smile, but there was almost a soft sadness in his eyes.

But not now. He was practically glowing, only happiness and relief to be found on his face. Because his daughter was home. She had finally come home.

“How can I ever repay you?” Skyfire asked. Reaching to take Thornstriker’s hand, kneeling to her level. “How did you find her? How? Please…”

“Oh, please, Mr. Skyfire…” Thornstriker was already shaking her head, a bit embarrassed by his admiration. She hardly did anything at all. All she did was bring her to the village because Nightfury didn’t want to go alone. She did nothing special; she deserved no praise. “I didn’t do anything Nightfury… She was already looking for you. She was in the meadow when I came across her. I just came with her. There’s nothing to repay.”

“Still, you went out of your way...” Skyfire cooed, he could barely contain himself now. He had his little girl, despite her being a grown woman now. “I know many would have shunned her, turned away or even called the warriors on her. But you helped her,” he couldn’t think of anything else, large arms opening to embrace the surprised Earth fairy. “Thank you… so, so much.”

Thornstriker hugged back, not sure what else to do. “You’re welcome, Skyfire…” she said, though she didn’t think he needed to thank her. She didn’t do anything special. She just wanted to help her. Nothing more than that. “I’m glad you’ve finally found each other again.”

“As am I.” Turning back, he could help his smile growing wider at seeing Nightfury’s own smile. It was shy, unsure, but no less happy. And the other fairies were treating her kindly, one of them even placing a small flower crown on her head… Which reminded him of the oncoming festival and that Thornstriker probably still needed to get back to her family.

“Oh, where are my manners?” Standing to his full height, he thanked Thornstriker again with a pat to her head. “We have a festival to prepare for. I shouldn’t keep you from your family.”

Thornstriker nodded, turning to leave again. But once again, she was stopped when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Nightfury now standing here, confusing her even more.

“Nightfury?”

“I… want you to have this,” she said, smiling as she placed a small crystal in Thornstriker’s hands. ““You didn’t have to help me, and I’m sorry if I upset your brother. And since we’re supposed to exchange gifts during the festival, consider it my gift to you.”

Thornstriker looked down. The crystal was small, but beautiful. It was iridescent, mixtures of color when it hit the light. The festival had a gift giving tradition, but it was normally between family as a way to celebrate the coming of summer. And as sweet as this gesture was, Thornstriker wasn’t sure if she could accept it.

“But… it’s so pretty,” she said softly. “And I… I didn’t really give you anything.”

“I know, but I want you to have it,” Nightfury hummed, closing Thornstriker’s hands. “And...maybe after the festival, I could come visit? we could catch up again?” Nightfury asked, looking hopeful.

Thornstriker smiled and nodded. Taking a moment more to hug, Thornstriker pulled back before saying her goodbyes. She knew she needed to head back soon; Airstream and Wheeljack would no doubt be worrying for her.

She still a glance behind her as she headed out of the village. Nightfury had gone back to her father, her uncle, and the rest of the villagers. She was smiling, still a little shy and unsure, but Thornstriker could see that she was happy. And Thornstriker was just happy that she could help her in the first place. 


End file.
